Innocence's Shadow
by ChildsHeart
Summary: Selestia Black had run away from her fiance, hoping for a new life, before she crashed into some large trouble and helped by worse, will she be able to survive, or will she run away and go back home, and what is her feelings to a certain Captain?
1. Prologue: Triplets

center u Innocence's Shadow

Prologue

The Triplets /center /u 

It was a summer's night when Jane gave birth to her children, the father wanted a son, but she wanted a daughter.

The labor of the birth had gone on for hours and the mother was dying. Her face was red from birthing her children and her blue eyes were pale from the not so distant death.

When the final child was born she whispered to her husband, "I love you." Before her eyes became transparent and misty.

Holding his three daughters he whispered back to her, "I love you too." Before kissing her cheek.

The midwife looked at the heartbroken man and told him it would be alright, she took a child from his hand and washed and cleaned the little one. One by one the triplet was clean of blood and had been fed and wrapped in a blanket.

Eric stood over his children and looked down on his sleeping children, "Even though you are not boys I will love and cherish you, Amelia, Victoria and Selestia." He kissed each one on the forehead before he turned and left for the Nurse to come in and check their conditions.

"Papa, we were only playing."

"That may be girls but you are of age and I will marry you off."

Selestia scrunched up her nose and looked at her father, "Papa I don't want to be married off, I want to… to… to have a life, all that marriage is nonsense and I doubt I would make a good mother."

"Selestia Black, you will marry Sir William, he is a descent man and is kind and caring."

"But he's not kind and caring, he's so… perverted." She said as she remembered his words to her.

Eric looked down at his daughter and looked at the innocence in her eyes, but knowing her, he knew that she was not as innocent as she may seem, "Have your hair redone and I will see you soon, besides, Sir William is coming for dinner, along with Sir Nicolas and Sir October."

"Those men are fine, its Williams I have a problem with he's so… needy and he scares me."

"Nonsense child, now do as I aid before and Tell Amelia and Victoria the same."

"Yes father." She said bowing her head, knowing she had lost an argument yet again. With the red dress flowing behind her, she walked up the stairs; one silver heel at a time, trying to take wisps of air, for her corset was much to tight, and if she tried, she could probably wear a men collar on her waist.

"Amelia? Victoria?" She called into the marble hall.

"Yes Selestia?" The two chorused.

"Father says, Sir William, Sir Nicolas and Sir October will be coming for dinner, so we must become ready before hand."

"Sir Nicolas…" Began Victoria.

"And Sir October?" Finished Amelia, the two grinning like idiots until they remembered the first and the three chorused sadly, "And Sir William." Signing at the end, the triplet split up to the designated bedroom, each calling in a maid to help with a new corset, dress, undergarments, hair and make-up.

When the three walked down the stairs, each in a different dress, they curtsied at their men, while their men lifted their hand and kissed said hand.

The girls sighed, but only to out of happiness, while the other out of sadness.

Selestia looked at Victor William, at his golden brown hair and silver, misty eyes, then she looked at his stomach, his slightly over weight stomach, no way was he a solider. Looking at October and Nicolas, she silently sighed, with their chocolate brown hair and Nicolas' emerald eyes, ad October's amber eyes, their sturdy build, she wondered why god had cursed her so, was it for the sword practice and dance lessons she did privately?

Was it because of her cursed and swear words that poured out of her mouth?

Was the way she wished for freedom, away from her fiancé?

Or was it because of that rum she steals? Maybe all of that combined, but it did not matter, she would escape from William, she would not become Selestia William, it had no ring to it, even Selestia Nicolas had a better ring.

When dinner was served, Selestia mentally groaned, she hated, hated seafood, in fact hate wasn't a strong enough word, maybe loathe, yes she loathed it with a passion. Biting back her tongue she ate small amounts of the fish, agreeing in the conversation, while she and her sisters rolled their eyes.

When dessert what served, Selestia had no room for it, even though she barely touch any of her food, her corset refused to let her have a bite more, so passing on the melted chocolate and strawberries, which were plump and juicy, making her mouth water, she watched the men grab every last piece.  
Halfway through dessert, Victor stood up and tapped his glass lightly, receiving everyone's attention.

"Thank you, I have a surprise for all of you, and especially you Miss Black." She said looking at Selestia, "Your Father is allowing us to wed, and if possible this time next month." Stunned silence filled the room, Victor and Eric grinning, the Black Sisters frowning looking at Selestia and the other men, stunned.

That was until, "Excuse, I'm getting married, without been asked?" Selestia said as she stood up.

Everybody looked at her, seeing her flushed face filled with anger and disgust, "I don't think so, I would of liked to of been told of this earlier thank you very much." She said as her crystal blue eyes looked at her father for an explanation.

"Selestia, you will sit down now, you are of age, and you are getting married end of story." Her father's face filled with anger and Selestia's face became upset, as tears filled behind her eyes.

"No, I will not." She said, standing up and running out of the room in her sapphire blue dress. Her black hair was slowly but surely coming undone as she ran to her room and collapsed on her bed.

She could hear the muffled apology coming from her father, and the pitter-patter of her sister's heels on the marble floor.

"Selestia, you all right sweet heart?" Victoria asked as she sat besides her, brushing her hair softly with her own fingertips.

"Oh honey, it'll be alright." Amelia said, wiping the tears away from her sister's face. The two looked down at Selestia and the three had a group hug, giving their sister hope and faith into her world that was empty of both.

When Selestia finally opened her eyes, and looked into her sister's, she smiled, she smiled a smile her sister's hadn't seen since she admitted to going to midnight sword lessons or stealing rum, the smile that when it hit her eyes, they saw a lot of mischief and want. And they knew straight away what was going to happen, they knew what to call this smile, it was i Innocence's Shadow. /i 


	2. Chapter One: Hidden

Innocence's Shadow

Chapter One

Hidden

She kissed her sisters goodbye, before she slung the bag over her shoulder and she sneaked out of window, out of her house, it was no longer her home.

She looked at Port Cedric and kissed her child hood memories goodbye, she stole some men's clothes and some bandages to hide her chest.

Selestia went into an alley where she changed clothes and pt the bandages on, she dumped her dress on the steps of a young girl she knew who would look stunning in the dress. She hid her hair in a hat and headed out of Port Cedric.

"Sir, would I be able to catch a lift to the next stop?"

"Of course lad, that will be three silver pieces." The merchant said, holding out a grubby hand. Selestia paid the correct amount and board the ship.

"So where is this sip headed?"

"Tortuga to drop of some rum."

_Tortuga… Tortuga…why is that name so familiar? _She questioned herself.

Selestia sat upper deck as she watched the sunset and the glittery sky fill with stars, to the far left was Sirius, the dog star, she watched the star twinkle, o her right was a full moon, enlighten its silver glow upon the ship.

Her crystal blue eyes became heavy and slowly she drifted off to sleep in a huddled position, away from sight.

When the first ray of sunlight hit Selestia, she awoke, sleepily she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around to see that she was not in her bed, but on a ship, slowly remembering she calmed down and stood up.

Looking around she saw that everyone was on deck, hoisting sails, being on look out and steering the ship, it was normal day on a merchant ship, she hoped she would not come across any pirate ships.

Selestia made sure all of her hair was still in her hat before she went down to see the man who she talked to the day before. "Excuse me sir, but when will we be at Tortuga?"

"By nightfall at the least." He said, not moving his eyes from the horizon in front of him. The waves crashed against the ship, rocking it gently, it soothed Selestia into a light slumber.

When she opened her eyes again, she realised that night had fallen and the waves weren't as fierce as before.

Standing up she looked out and saw that they had docked at Tortuga.

Gun shoots echoed the night and as she watched her surroundings, she realised what Tortuga was and gasped, she was at a Pirates Island.

But she needed to escape; swallowing her fear she stepped onto land, where there was a sturdy ground.

She walked around, but as she did, she knew she had no place among these people, she was weapon-less and female, it wouldn't take long until someone realised this.

The young girl walked into a shop where she bought a cutlass and a gun. She felt safe with these weapons at hand and so the young girl continued her tread.

She walked past 'women of the nigh' and men throwing them selves at these women, she walked past pirates and gun shoots.

Although she felt unsafe, she felt free, felt as if someone oped the cage and the phoenix could fly again, her soul could fly.

Eventually she came to a tavern, and she realised how thirsty and hungry she was. So Selestia entered the bar and placed herself on a stool, before she ordered a drink and some food.

When the barmaid came back with her food, she studied Selestia before she whispered to her, "Honey, you ain't no man, and I would be careful if I were you." Before she went back to serving drinks.

Selestia dug into her food, not wasting anytime, and chugged down the rum, forgetting how it burned and scratched her throat, but she was use to it.

A man sat next to her, he was an average height, fat, had blonde hair and beady eyes, on his left eyebrow was a clear scar, _probably from a swordfight_. She thought.

She tried not to stare but he caught her eye and said in a deep, gruff voice, "Ye look familiar, 'ave I seen ye 'efore?"

"Unlikely." She said before returning her stare to her rum and sipping it so the liquid would last.

"I know ye, ye be that girl."

"I'm sorry, I don't-" She was cut off by him knocking her hat of and pulling her by her hair, lifting her up from the stool.

"William has a bounty on ye." He said grinning a horrid grin.

"Get…you're… bloody… hands… off… of… me."

"Or you will do what, kick me?" Then he laughed a laugh that made his belly shake violently.

Her hand travelled to the gun that was in her pants, waistband, she pulled it out and clicked it against his head, warning him she would pull the trigger if her moved.

"No, I'll shoot."

His laughing stopped immediately, before he said in a husked voice, "You wouldn't, you can't kill me." He sounded extremely confident, and he was right, she wouldn't kill him.

"True." She said before she pointed the gun as his foot and pulled the trigger, "But I would shoot." He dropped her, making her crashed into the stool then onto the floor, with a painful movement she picked her self up and ran out of the tavern looking for somewhere else to run.

She ran as far away from the man as possible, hoping he wouldn't catch her, but as luck found its way, he had men, and they ran after her.

Putting the gun back where she had placed it before and pulling out her cutlass as she ran, she swerved around a corner.

Dodging men and women as she went, hearing the heavy footsteps behind her, she climbed up a tree and jumped off it onto a wall, running on top of the wall she saw the men in hot pursuit after her, all had their cutlass' and guns drawn.

Seeing one-man aim at her with his gun, she jumped of the wall ad around the corner; she needed a place to hide.

Her black hair blew in the wind as she ran past buildings and people; she came to the docks and ran behind the closet thing possible, which was in her case, barrels. The barrels were large and wooden, they hid her from the dirt road in front o her.

Heart still racing she caught her breath and waited for the men to pass, when she heard the footsteps leave, she checked to see if the coast was clear, but apparently on of the men hadn't came around as quickly as the others and saw her, he then shouted, "Men, I found 'er." And they all came running back, cutlass' drawn and ready to attack.

She pulled out her own and looked around to see her odds.

Twenty experienced pirates against one unexperienced girl, no way in Hades would she survive, but she would die fighting, as she thought this she then wondered why such a melodramatic thought? But it didn't matter; she waited for the pirates to attack her.

When one came she blocked his strike and deflected it with her own, as soon as she did so, on grabbed her by the neck and held her, another grabbed her arms and others grabbed her legs.

"Let me go you sons of a-" One of the pirates then put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, a dirty, grubby, disgusting hand. Mentally sighing, she bit down on his hand, making him pull away.

Sharply and quickly drawing in a breath, she screamed, as loud and high as possible, hoping someone would come to her rescue, _screw prince charming, I'll take anyone._ She thought as she screamed, before another hand was placed over her mouth.

A click was heard, telling them that someone had a gun raised and ready to shoot. Then a voice spoke, "Mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her eyes darted to the right to see another pirate, and she gasped, it was Captain Jack Sparrow.


	3. Chapter Two: Pray for a Miracle

Innocence's Shadow

Chapter 3

Pray for a Miracle

"'Eh?" A pirate said as he turned to face the pistol behind him, clearly shocked by this, but not enough to drop the grubby hand from her mouth.

"Didn't ye' hear me mate? I was implying that you better drop that hand from this maiden's face before I decide between whom to shoot first with this loaded gun, will t be you or ye' mate standing next to you who has his arms on her leg?"

The pirates looked at each other, silently deciding what they should do, then one seemed to look up at Jack and see if he was lying.

Seeing no false information in his eyes, he nodded at the others and they dropped Selestia suddenly, causing her to crash into the ground with a _thud_.

Picking herself up she watched the men pull out their cutlasses again and stand in fighting positions.

Seeing that her saviour, pirate or not, was going to be attacked, she pulled out her own pistol and shot half of them in the foot before her gun became empty. The half that had been shot were either trying to limb away or trying to hop away.

Then she felt something hard hit the top of her head, first there were dots before her eyes, and then there was blackness.

When she woke up, Selestia had an incredible headache that made her wonder. _What the bloody devil happen?_ She asked herself.

She sat up and looked around, the room was dark and cold, she herself was lying on concrete that was extremely cold and uncomfortable, and above her there was a barred window. She looked out a saw there was nothing but big blue waves.

"You're awake love." Came a voice from the cell next to her.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Well if you remember well enough, you shot five men in the foot before one hit you with the end of his pistol knocking you out."

"Oh, how'd you get here?"

"I was hit the same way."

"Oh, sorry 'bout all this trouble."

"Don't worry, my crew will come… I hope…" Selestia sighed; life was full of brilliance wasn't it? She lay back down; her head facing the roof as she silently prayed for a miracle, besides god had been good to her so far.

At some point at glaring at the ceiling she must have fallen asleep, because when she heard a _boom_ echo she awoke with a jolt. Looking at her surroundings she slowly remembered what was going on, looking out of the window she saw they were fighting against a merchant ship, in fact, they weren't _fighting_ just attacking.

After a few booms, she heard men running across the ship and onto the rope flying for the defenceless merchant ship, not giving a damn about who would die and who would survive, only caring for the goods.

She heard the terror cries of men, before she heard gunshots, she knew that the men had killed them; mercy was not in their cold hearts.

Selestia looked over at Jack, his hat was down to his nose as he slept through the awful fight she heard. Lying back down again, the girl put her ands to her ear, hoping to block the noise from her ears, as her conscience screamed for her to help them, it was impossible and no mater how much she would like to save them, she just couldn't behind these bars or not.

Silent tears rolled down her face as she realised, her fate may just be the same, would it matter if she died or not? No, no one would really care, maybe her sisters and possible her father but after that, no one would care and they would probably just brush it off.

Hugging her knees to her chest as the salty winds blew through the window, Selestia slept, and hoped that fate and god will let her live or die peacefully.

"Get-up." A man said to her through the bars. Slowly She woke-up and looked around, the sun had re-risen as it did everyday, only this time it seemed at little less as if it knew her fate.

Standing up she brushed her ebony fringe from her eyes, but the point of doing so was useless, it was too long and stayed where it was before.

"Follow me." The man said as he opened the cell and guided her out and onto deck. She saw the Captain waiting for her, a sly, cold smirk placed upon his mouth. As his eyes looked into hers, hungrily, she felt the thump in her heart stop and then increase as her nerves ran in a muck and her brain screamed for help.

"Ah, Miss-"

"Black."

"Miss Black, so wonderful to see you again, and such a pretty face." Selestia shuddered, _such a pretty face? Oh no he won't… he wouldn't… would he?_

He walked towards her and placed a grubby hand upon her face and softly traced her jaw. Tears filled up her eyes as she knew it what would happen, she knew no one would come for her, so closing her eyes and letting silent tears fall down her cheeks, she prayed for a miracle.

"Captain! A ship be follow'n us, it be the Hurricane!"

"All men on deck, we be expecting a good fight, Mitch, take the Miss Black down to her cell." She felt a man grab her wrist gruffly and pull her down the stairs and shove her into a cell.

She curled up in the corner and waited for the gunshots and canon blows to start, she didn't have to wait long.

Jack, who was still in the cell next to her, seemed to still be sleeping, she guessed he could sleep through a war and not notice if a canon went off next to him.

Sitting in the corner, she wondered in thought, what could wake up a pirate.

His ship wasn't hear and he knew that, obviously a girl only interested him if she was willing to go with him and do his liking, but that probably wouldn't wake him up. She sat in the corner and thought, _what **do** pirates like? Girls? Money? Rum? RUM!_

"She fished in her dress under that main skirt was a small flask, a mouthful of rum, she was going to save it for an emergency, and this was one. "Jack!" He didn't stir, so unscrewing the li she waved the smell under his nose, she was lucky he was leaning on the bars. Through his sleep, or he was awake, she didn't know, he grabbed the bottle and opened and his chocolate brown eyes and drank the much needed liquor inside.

"Thanks love." He smiled gratefully, before another canon went off. "Did I miss something?"

"The hurricane is here, I suspect they'll win, this ship is smaller then theirs." As soon as she said that, she heard footsteps and thuds of people landing, the ship was going to be stolen of all of its goods before being sunk, and Jack and her might just be on it.

"'Ello Poppet." One man said as he appeared at the doorway, frightening Selestia, he had cold eyes, eyes that looked for two things in life, women and money, not giving a damna bout how he got either or how he treated them.

"God help me." She said as she saw him blow the lock off the door and start to drab her.


End file.
